<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(We Don't Need Words) Let Your Body Talk by goodemethyd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247996">(We Don't Need Words) Let Your Body Talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodemethyd/pseuds/goodemethyd'>goodemethyd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bartender Rosé [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bartender Rose, Cunnilingus, Dancer Denali, F/F, Nightclub AU, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodemethyd/pseuds/goodemethyd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out Denali lives just a couple blocks from the club, which is why she’s there all the time, and Rosé is glad that she talks enough for the both of them on the walk there. When they get through the door of Denali’s apartment, and she pushes Rosé up against the wall and kisses her, Rosé is instantly more at ease. While she may not be great with words, she’s an expert in body language.</p><p>OR</p><p>Rosé can't words because Denali too pretty. But Denali takes it into her own hands. And then Rosé takes Denali into her own hands?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Denali/Rosé (Drag Race)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bartender Rosé [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(We Don't Need Words) Let Your Body Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thanks to @crygiankie_trash for brainstorming with me and listening to me ramble about this fic</p><p>if you're interested, <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CJhI3XwJCcv/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link">this</a> is denali in this fic<br/>and <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CJhcUGghycV/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link">this</a> is rosé</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a Saturday night and Rosé is at work, tending bar at one of the hottest nightclubs in New York. Even though there are times it’s so busy she doesn’t even have time to think, it’s a pretty easy gig, slinging drinks and sticking her chest out at annoying guys to get bigger tips. Plus she gets to look at hot ladies on the dance floor all night long.</p><p>Lately she’s had her eye on one in particular. She’s got long, straight black hair that practically floats around her when she’s moving. The few times she’s taken a break from dancing to order drinks, Rosé has been captivated by her smile and the dimples that show up in each of her cheeks. She is the most gorgeous girl Rosé has ever seen in her life, period.</p><p>If only she could work up the courage to talk to her. Every time she’s seen her coming, she pretends to be busy and leaves it up to Jan, Lagoona, or one of her other coworkers to take care of it. She just watches from afar, admiring her beauty, and trying not to seem like a stalker.</p><p>Tonight, though, is a little different. Rosé hands a rum and coke to a frat boy at the bar, smiling and leaning over as she does so, and thanks him for his generous tip. She moves on to the next person without realizing that it’s her, the dark haired goddess that she’s been obsessing over for weeks.</p><p>Rosé just stares at her. Like a fucking moron. And kind of wants to die.</p><p>“Um, can I get a drink please?” she asks, looking at Rosé like she has two heads, which she honestly doesn’t blame her for. She knows she’s acting weird as fuck.</p><p>She just nods her head and keeps staring.</p><p>“Um, can I get a shot of tequila?” she asks, now realizing that Rosé apparently isn’t going to say anything.</p><p>Rosé nods again and practically runs off to grab the bottle of tequila from the shelf. She pours a shot and contemplates downing it herself before she turns around and passes it over to the pretty girl.</p><p>“How much?” she asks.</p><p>“On the house,” Rosé manages to say, barely loud enough for the girl to hear, then curses herself inwardly since that will have to come out of her check and she poured the high class shit.</p><p>“Thanks.” The smile that graces her face, her dimples as prominent as ever, makes it all worth it to Rosé. She stares after her as she goes, watching the sway of her hips as she walks, and once again can’t believe how gorgeous she is.</p><p>“That was the most awkward thing I’ve ever fucking seen!” Lagoona yells out to her, cackling, as she grabs two bottles of beer for a customer.</p><p>“Shut up!” Rosé cries, tucking her long ginger locks behind her ear and turning to the bar, looking for someone to serve drinks to so she can ignore her friends.</p><p>“Seriously. Painful,” Jan chimes in from her other side, mixing a cocktail for someone who looks like they definitely have a fake.</p><p>“Listen, I don’t need this from you!” she snaps. “From either of you!” she adds, turning back to Lagoona.</p><p>“I don’t know why you don’t just tell her you think she’s hot. It’s obvious to anyone with eyes.”</p><p>“Fuck off! I’m taking a break,” she says before storming off to the back alley. She needs some fucking air.</p><p>She paces back and forth a few times, trying to give herself a pep talk, hoping no one’s around to hear how crazy she sounds as she talks to herself.</p><p>“Come <i>on</i> Rosé. Stop being a fucking bitch and talk to her. What’s the worst that could happen? Oh yeah, she could reject you and you could end up humiliated and have to quit the best job you’ve ever had in your life. So yeah, good idea, don’t talk to her.”</p><p>She feels like she’s losing it, wondering how a virtual stranger who she’s only had one interaction with could be affecting her in this way. She doesn’t know what it is about this girl, but Rosé just knows that she’s special. She can just tell.</p><p>Rosé shakes her head, trying to shake these thoughts from her brain so she can go back inside and focus on work. It doesn’t really work, but she tells herself it does anyway.</p><p>When she gets back inside the lines are long as hell and Jan and Lagoona and the other bartenders on shift are running their asses off trying to serve everyone. Rosé jumps in, taking orders left and right, making tips like nobody’s business, and they get things mostly under control again. At least for a little while. So Rosé lets her guard down.</p><p>Big fucking mistake.</p><p>The hottie with the body comes up to the bar again before she realizes it and goes directly to Rosé for her order. She’s surprised she didn’t completely scare her off last time.</p><p>“Can I get another tequila shot, please?” she asks, breaking out the dimples yet again.</p><p>Rosé manages to say yes this time instead of just staring and nodding before she goes to grab the same bottle. She pours the shot and this time as she hands it over their fingers brush against each other’s. Rosé swears she feels a spark of electricity from where they make contact that runs all through her body.</p><p>“Thank you.” She smiles again before downing the shot and heading back to the dance floor. </p><p>“You’re welcome,” Rosé whispers feebly after she’s definitely out of ear shot, and realizes she didn’t make her pay for it again.</p><p>“Wow, a couple more words this time. At this rate you’ll say a full sentence to her by this time next year,” Lagoona teases her again and Rosé puts her head in her hands and groans, because she knows she’s right.</p><p>“Seriously,” Jan starts again. “I don’t know why it’s so hard for you to talk to her. You never fucking shut up with us.”</p><p>“It’s because I hate both of you!” Rosé shouts and they both just laugh at her.</p><p>The rest of the night goes better, and Rosé doesn’t make a fool of herself again because the girl stays on the dance floor, showing off some of the best moves Rosé has ever seen. And she’s seen a lot working here.</p><p>It’s almost closing time and the crowd at the bar has died down enough that they have more of a chance to talk to each other instead of just yelling while they’re grabbing drinks. </p><p>“Ok, so what are you gonna do about this little crush, Rosé?” Jan asks as she catches her staring again.</p><p>“I’m going to do absolutely nothing. And you need to mind your business.” Rosé replies, leaning up against the bar and crossing her arms with her back to the dance floor so she’s not tempted to look again and give Jan any more ammunition.</p><p>“Oh yeah, like <i>you</i> did with Jackie?”</p><p>She’s about to say that’s different, but she knows it’s absolutely not.</p><p>“Why don’t you just try to talk to her like a normal human being instead of whatever the fuck it is that you were doing earlier?” Lagoona adds.</p><p>“I can’t talk to cute people, okay? I don’t know how to flirt!” she yells, turning around so she doesn’t have to look at her friends anymore, and comes face to face with the girl.</p><p>“I usually start with something simple, like asking their name,” she says, clearly indicating that she heard Rosé loud and clear. “But I’ll save you the trouble. I’m Denali. And I already know that your name is Rosé.”</p><p>Rosé almost swallows her own tongue. </p><p>“Sometimes it’s nice to touch them as you’re talking, too, like this.” She reaches out and places her hand on Rosé’s bare shoulder.</p><p>“What time do you get off work?” Denali asks, sliding her hand down Rosé’s arm, and she feels shivers run down her spine. She looks up at her through her lashes, and Rosé feels like she’s going to spontaneously combust.</p><p>“She gets off work right now,” Lagoona answers the question behind her, even though she normally would be there for a few more hours, at least, cleaning and closing up.</p><p>“And she would love to go home with you,” Jan provides. Rosé is going to owe them big time.</p><p>“I really, really would,” Rosé adds breathily, words falling from her lips before she realizes it, and she’s fully ready to be rejected because she sounds so needy.</p><p>But Denali just smiles and giggles. “I’d like that, too.”</p><p>Rosé doesn’t think she’s ever moved as quickly as she does then, stepping out from behind the bar and moving next to Denali. “Let’s go.”</p><p>It turns out Denali lives just a couple blocks from the club, which is why she’s there all the time, and Rosé is glad that she talks enough for the both of them on the walk there. When they get through the door of Denali’s apartment, and she pushes Rosé up against the wall and kisses her, Rosé is instantly more at ease. While she may not be great with words, she’s an expert in body language.</p><p>Denali’s lips are soft and full against hers, and she tastes like the tequila Rosé served her at the bar. The soft moan that Denali emits when Rosé licks into her mouth almost makes her weak in the knees, and she’s grateful that she’s sandwiched between the wall and Denali’s strong body to keep her upright.</p><p>As she runs her hands up and down Denali’s back, sides, arms, anywhere she can reach, Rosé can feel all of the muscles she’s seen put to work on the dance floor. And they feel better than she could’ve ever imagined.</p><p>Rosé is pretty sure she could spend the whole night kissing her, feeling Denali’s tongue caressing hers and enjoying every second of it. But she also needs to see her and touch her and fuck her. And she’s not going to be able to do that until they move. Rosé pulls back slightly, nibbling on Denali’s bottom lip as she does so, and Denali lets out another soft moan that Rosé feels straight down to her core. </p><p>“Fuck,” Rosé breathes out. “I really want to fuck you.” Suddenly she has no problem saying what she wants, probably because she’s been kissed stupid by Denali and she has no brain power left to be nervous anymore.</p><p>“God, yes, please.”</p><p>“Okay, this is probably going to sound weird,” Rosé starts, like everything she’s already said tonight hasn’t been already. “But do you mind if I use your shower real quick first? Someone spilled beer on me tonight and I’m really gross and sticky.”</p><p>“I don’t mind as long as you don’t mind me getting in there with you,” Denali replies, raising an eyebrow like she’s giving her a challenge. “I worked up quite a sweat showing off for you tonight.” She winks and Rosé feels like her knees might go weak again.</p><p>“Um, yep. Yeah. That would… that would be great.”</p><p>Denali takes Rosé’s hand and leads her toward the bathroom. When she strips out of her clothes, she moves just as smoothly and gracefully as she does on the dance floor. So Rosé has to kiss her again before she takes off her own tank top and jeans. She throws them on the bathroom floor next to the pile of Denali’s discarded clothes as Denali gets the shower started.</p><p>Once the water is running, Denali reaches out to grab her hand again, smiling and showing off the dimples that Rosé is quickly becoming obsessed with, before she pulls her into the shower. She admires Denali’s body as she steps under the spray of the hot water, and she wonders how the fuck she got so lucky that this woman actually wanted to take her home. Whatever the reason, Rosé’s not dumb enough to look a gift horse in the mouth, and she’s going to fully take advantage of the situation.</p><p>Rosé plasters herself against Denali’s back, reaching around to cup her breast in one hand and running the other down her side. She rubs her thumb against a nipple and Denali gasps, pressing back even further into Rosé. She’s never thought of herself as an ass girl, but being pressed up against Denali’s perfect, round backside has her feeling some type of way, and she can’t wait to focus her attention on it later.</p><p>For now though, she has one goal. She moves the hand on Denali’s side around to the front, dipping in between her legs and feeling a different kind of wetness not caused by the shower.</p><p>“Fuuuuuck,” Denali groans, throwing her head back against Rosé’s shoulder.</p><p>“Yeah,” Rosé replies nonsensically as she runs her fingers along Denali’s folds, spreading the slick. Denali reaches down and grips her wrist, maneuvering her hand where she wants it until Rose’s fingers are focused on her clit.</p><p>“Right there, Rosé, <i>yessss</i>.” Her name sounds so good coming from Denali’s lips that she vows to make her say it again, multiple times, that night. For now, though, she focuses on the task at hand, moving her fingers deftly to make Denali feel good. The sounds falling from her lips urge Rosé on, and her movements get quicker and rougher, until Denali is coming, thrusting up into Rosé’s hand and mumbling profanities.</p><p>Once she’s finished, she turns around quickly and crashes her lips against Rosé’s, kissing her breathless. Denali cups her face with one hand and snakes the other down her body, settling between her legs and returning the favor. Rosé feels her orgasm start building much quicker than she would normally expect, but it doesn’t surprise her. She’s been low key turned on since she saw Denali’s moves on the dance floor earlier that night. </p><p>Rosé bites down on Denali’s lip as she comes, feeling it in every nerve ending in her body. It’s one of the best orgasms she’s had in awhile and she doesn’t know if it’s because it’s truly that good or if it’s just because it’s with Denali.</p><p>Their kissing slows down then, getting less frantic and more relaxed, now that they’ve both relieved some of the tension. And Rosé remembers the actual reason they got in the shower in the first place. </p><p>They get cleaned up quickly, washing the sweat and sticky alcohol off of each other, then drying off with big fluffy towels that Denali grabs from the closet.</p><p>“That was fun!” Denali says as she’s drying her hair, fluffing it up with the towel, and Rosé is instantly disappointed that it seems like the night is over already. She had so many more plans. </p><p>But her mood does a full one-eighty when Denali starts speaking again.</p><p>“I can’t wait to see what else you can do.”</p><p>Rosé grins devilishly before replying, feeling all the confidence in the world after those orgasms. “Oh baby, you are in for a treat.”</p><p>“Don’t let me down,” Denali challenges before exiting the bathroom, completely naked, leaving Rosé to stare at her glorious ass as she walks away until she pulls herself together long enough to follow.</p><p>When Rosé finds her, Denali is lying sideways on her bed, head propped up on her hand, long dark hair cascading down her chest with a nipple just barely peeking out. Rosé wants to absolutely destroy her.</p><p>“Come show me what you got,” Denali says with a smirk and Rosé moves without a second thought.</p><p>She pushes Denali onto her back and climbs on top of her, legs intertwining as she drops kisses onto her lips, her cheeks, her neck, her collarbone, and trails down to her breasts. She sucks a nipple into her mouth and is spurred on by Denali’s words of encouragement and the hand that’s tangling in her damp hair, trying to pull Rosé even closer into her chest as she arches her back.</p><p>“Oh god, your tongue,” Denali gasps when Rosé swirls it around.</p><p>“Wait till you see what else it does,” Rosé brags, leaning up to look Denali in her eyes.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck, show me now!” She uses the hand that’s still tangled in her hair and starts pushing Rosé down her body.</p><p>Rosé chuckles as she goes, pressing a soft kiss right next to Denali’s belly button before giving her what she wants, parting her folds with her thumbs before licking in. The noise Denali makes goes straight to her core and if her hands weren’t already occupied, she’d be sliding one down in between her own legs right about now.</p><p>But for now, she’s focusing on Denali, licking long, broad stripes up and down her cunt, starting slowly before going all in. Once Denali starts squirming underneath her, unable to stay still, Rosé makes her move. She goes from slow licks to quick flicks of her tongue, focusing on her clit now, but backing off every now and then to move back down toward her entrance, not quite ready yet to go in for the kill.</p><p>“Please, please, Rosé! I need to come. <i>Please</i> make me come!” Now that Denali is babbling and begging, Rosé shifts back to her clit and stays there. She uses her tongue and her lips, sucking it into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it. “Oh fuck yeahhhh! Right there! Don’t fucking stop!” Rosé wouldn’t dream of it.</p><p>Denali comes a few moments later, crying out Rosé’s name and tangling her fingers through her hair again. She keeps licking her through her orgasm, then pulls away, looking up her body at her flushed, heaving chest and feels a sense of pride that she’s the one who caused that.</p><p>“Holy shit,” Denali breathes out. “You weren’t lying. I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard in my life.”</p><p>Rosé grins, pleased by the praise and the validation. She lays a soft kiss on Denali’s inner thigh before running a finger through her folds, absolutely dripping now, and Denali shivers, clenching her legs together.</p><p>“Oh god, that feels good, but I don’t think I can go again yet.” She’s still breathing hard, but she’s smiling and she has this glow to her. Rosé is yet again in awe of the fact that this gorgeous woman has chosen her, has let her do this.</p><p>“Let me take care of you now.” Before Rosé realizes what’s going on, Denali is moving quickly, flipping Rosé over like she weighs nothing, and settling between her legs. She dives in without preamble, getting her tongue in just the right places, and Rosé is worried she’s going to come embarrassingly fast, already keyed up and turned on just from eating Denali out. She tries to take deep breaths, calm herself down, but that’s easier said than done. </p><p>Rosé whimpers with relief when Denali pauses and pulls away for a moment, and she tries to regain any composure she might have had at the beginning of the night. But that flies out the window when Denali looks up at her and Rosé sees evidence of her own arousal glistening around her mouth and on her chin.</p><p>“Do you want fingers too? Or just my mouth?” Denali asks, licking her lips.</p><p>“Ugh, <i>yes</i>. Both,” she answers and Denali doesn’t waste any time complying, pressing one finger into her slowly as she works her tongue on her clit. “Fuuuuuck,” Rosé breathes out, feeling entirely consumed. She can’t control the buck of her hips when Denali pushes another finger in, but it doesn’t seem to deter her one bit. She fucks Rosé with her fingers as she sucks at her clit, and Rosé loses control of what comes out of her mouth as she gives herself over to the intense pleasure. </p><p>Rosé’s legs start trembling as she feels her orgasm that’s been building slowly start to rush closer to the surface. She knows that she can’t hold on for much longer, even if she wishes she could let Denali do this all night.</p><p>She comes with a breathy moan, repeating Denali’s name over and over as her climax pulses through her, clenching around the fingers that are buried deep inside of her. Denali works her through it, her movements slowing until they stop altogether and Rosé feels like she won’t be able to move for at least half an hour, maybe longer. Denali kisses her clit softly before pulling her fingers out, and Rosé misses them immediately.</p><p>“Fuck.” Rosé doesn’t have enough energy to say anything else, but it seems like that word conveys what she’s feeling enough because Denali nods her head in agreement as she crawls back up the bed. She settles on her side next to Rosé, looking over at her and running her fingers along the various tattoos on her arms. Rosé wishes she would never stop touching her.</p><p>Once she can move again, Rosé turns onto her side to face Denali, and she cups her cheek before attaching their lips together again. She gets the taste of each of them on her tongue, mingling together and it makes the kiss even hotter. Denali buries her fingers in Rosé’s hair as she kisses her back fiercely. Rosé breaks from the kiss, gasping, when Denali tugs on it. She’s never been one for hair pulling before, but apparently Denali isn’t capable of doing anything that doesn’t absolutely do it for her.</p><p>“That feels good,” Rosé whispers and Denali does it again, pulling a moan from her, before her touch turns gentle again.</p><p>“Your hair is so gorgeous,” she says as she goes back to running her fingers through it. “That’s the first thing I noticed about you.”</p><p>“You noticed me?” Rosé asks, shocked that someone like Denali would notice someone like her.</p><p>“Are you kidding?” Denali snorts. “A tall, sexy redhead with tattoos who gives me free tequila shots? Of course I fucking noticed you, don’t be stupid. And I noticed you watching me too. It was really hot. I liked dancing and showing off for you.”</p><p>Rosé feels like she should maybe be offended by the fact that Denali just called her stupid, but she’d much rather focus on the fact that she called her sexy.</p><p>“You could dance and show off for me right now,” Rosé suggests, wiggling her eyebrows at Denali. Now that they’ve exchanged multiple orgasms, and she knows for a fact that Denali likes her, Rosé plans on saying anything that comes to mind.</p><p>“That could be arranged,” Denali replies with a suggestive grin, and Rosé wonders for what seems like the hundredth time that night how this is actually her life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please let me know what you think and if anyone would be interested in a sequel because i maybe have some ideas...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>